bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Obstacle Courses
Obstacle Courses, or obbies for short, are short platforming challenges. Several of these exist on the main map, each having a royal jelly at the end. Some are easy, while others are challenging. It gives the player something to do and help them out a bit (getting royal jellies). Mushroom Field Obby This obby is located in the mushroom field. It is the first obby that you can complete. You do not need anything that will make you jump higher, but if you have it, it will be easier. On the biggest mushroom, there are a total of three circles, two are red and one is white. After them, there are three circles in the air, they are red with white dots. In the end, there is another mushroom with a royal jelly on it. You can bypass this obby with the parachute and any method that'll get you high enough in the air, such as the yellow cannon. Bamboo Field Obby This obby is located between Spider Field and Bamboo Field. You need 5 bees to get here. As on the previous obby, you do not need anything that will make you jump higher. First, there are 9 wooden planks, some brown and some grey. The first three go from the Spider Field to the Bamboo Field, then the next three go in the opposite direction, and then there are three more in the original direction. After those, there are three bamboo sticks, and the royal jelly is on the last stick. The Moon Amulet Generator is also accessed by this obby. You can bypass this obby with the parachute and any method that'll get you high enough in the air, such as the slingshot. Lava Obby This obby is hidden behind the honey dispenser. After you enter there will be 9 green blocks surrounded with lava. If you touch the lava, you will die instantly. The parachute or propeller hat is recommended for this obby. The first four blocks are in a straight line, the next two are to the left from the fourth one, and last three are to the left from the sixth one. They get higher all the way to a small hole at the end, with a royal jelly just inside it. When you go through the hole, you end up on top of the awning inside the noob shop (so you don't need to re-do the obby backwards; you can just exit out the shop door). You can bypass this obby by jumping and gliding from the shelf above the hat and belt to the top of the awning. You need seriously enhanced jumping ability to do so (Beekeeper's Boots at minimum, plus Bear Morph if you have it), and you may need the glider instead of the parachute. Cloud Obby This is the last obby that you can reach. It is located in the 15 bee gate zone, starting close to polar bear, and ending on the tallest tree in the pine tree forest. You will require parachute or a Glider to pass it. To the left of Polar Bear, climb the cliffs to the highest one. Using the parachute, make the jump to the next two cliffs. Turn left and jump/glide along the tops of the four clouds. Turn left again and jump/glide to another cloud, then the top of the pine tree. The royal jelly is on top of the tree. You can bypass this obby with the parachute and the red cannon. Or skip part of the obby by jumping off the 25 bee zone with the parachute or glider to incease the distance you go. Category:Locations